Obsessed 2: Dark attraction
by Don't.Be.Late.143
Summary: Obsessed 2009  What if Lisa didn't die at the end of the movie like everyone thought? My take on a sequel to the movie.Plz. Read & Review :D


**Summary:** Kso this lovely stories is based of the movie, Obsessed with Beyonce, which I loved. This is my version of the a sequel to the movie so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing.

**Rated T:** For language, maybe some suggestive dialogue and violence later.

**A/N:** Read and review. That is all.

_It's done_. I thought to myself. Grinning smugly to myself as I took the for sale sign inside. The house was absolutely beautiful and in the perfect place too. I walked upstairs to the bedroom to get a better look. The master bedroom was huge and had a window on the left side of the room. I walked over and peered out the blinds, my grin got even wider when I realized I could see right into the other house. _Even better. _As I stared into the empty I room, I started to remember the last time I was in that house, I looked up to the roof.

"Well hopefully they fixed the floor up there" I said to myself. My eyes snapped back to the window when a little boy ran up to it. _Kyle. _I sighed and pulled the blinds open, leaning against the window. "Oh Kyle, look how big you've gotten" I whispered to myself. Pressing his hands to the window, he leaned closer to see out of it. I smiled. He looks just like his daddy. His eyes snapped up to me, I jumped in shock. Recovering, I smiled down the boy who I once wanted to be my own and waved. He made a face and raised his little eyebrow but didn't break his stare. I laughed and waved again until _SHE_ walked up. My smile fell. She scooped Kyle up in her arms, while Kyle was still staring at me. I shut the blinds before she could look. _Bitch. _I felt my blood start to boil as I turned and retreated away from the window.

_Sharon. _The name itself made me sick. I crossed the room to look in the mirror, staring at my new features. I watched as I ran my fingers threw my dark brown curls. I miss having my hair blonde but, this is better. Sighing, I stared into the mirror at the newly tanned face I called my own and green contacts I now require, adjusting the black glasses that covered them. Both of which are fake, I don't need prescription glasses or contacts. " I guess I look unrecognizable, but we'll just have to see about that." I said. I went back over to the window, both Kyle and Sharon were now gone and the room across was empty. _Sharon. _She disgusts me. I laughed, remembering the day she thought she won. The day she thought this was all over. The day she thought she killed me. I smiled. "Oh Sharon…" I said. "He deserves so much better than you." I closed my eyes and sighed. The person who started this all. _Derek. _

Opening my eyes I walked downstairs to see If any of the other windows could get me a better view into the house. The window at the bottom of the stairs gave me a good view into the living room. Playing with the fake wedding ring on my finger, I flipped my eyes to the driveway. His car was gone so he must be at work. Grinning at the memory of being his temp. That was like a year ago. Maybe I should go and visit Kyle while he's at work, and….Sharon. Nodding to myself, I quickly went in search for another mirror. I found a downstairs bathroom and stared at the mirror. "Now how am I gonna do this…" I thought aloud. Standing up straight, I put on a big fake smile. " Hello, my name is….umm…." Frowning, I opened my hand to see what I wrote down on the real-estate papers. My new name. _Vanessa Rodriguez_. Smiling, I tried again. Looking back to the mirror I smiled kindly. " Um, hi, my name is Vanessa Rodriguez I just moved next door." Sounds good. I smiled but then thought it over again. "What if she remembers my voice?" I thought to myself. She can't that was like a year ago, I thought again. But still. Looking back to the mirror, clearing my throat I tried again. " Hello, my name's Vanessa… Vanessa Rodriguez, I just moved in next door." I said with a slight Spanish accent, I think? Grinning to myself, I turned on my heels to prepare my self for the visit. My current name is Vanessa Rodriguez, but my real name is Lisa Sheridan and I've come back to finish what I've started.

Sooo? How was it? Review and tell me how Ya liked it ;)


End file.
